


Phils Peaceful Playtime

by BabyPogChamp0



Category: The Promised Neverland
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPogChamp0/pseuds/BabyPogChamp0
Summary: One morning Phil goes outside to play with some blocks, when suddenly...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Phils Peaceful Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> A little on the icky icky side, sorry kids

It was a cold day outside, and Phil really wanted to play with his blocks. His blocks didn't match at all, but what do you expect? High quality toys to be given out on a children farm? Hell no. While Phil was busy spelling his name, the others were plotting his demise inside.  
"Little dude has got to go." Connie said, picking her nose.  
" bitch how are you even alive we watched you die" Norman squeaked like the little bitch he is. Connie flipped Norman off and turned to Ray. "How do you suppose we do this, papi?" "If you don't shut your bitch ass up I will yeet you across the wall." Ray started to do the renegade and twerked angrily out of the room. The room was filled win hushed whispers, some giggles of excitement. Ray entered the room again along with Phil. "Hey, ... Hey, how y'all doing?" Phil said, piss running down his leg because he was never toilet trained. Emma looked at him with a look of pure horror as the pee hit the floor. Phil was thrown out of the window by Emma, her anger through the roof at this point. Phil shat his pants while he was in the air, Norman going after him. Phil landed on one of his blocks. As Phil landed, he could already feel a bruise forming but how would he even know what a bruise is, he's dumb. Norman landed right on top of phil, crushing his peen on a block. "FuCk-" Norman squeaked, holding his pp. Phil stared at him, too dumb to cry. Norman back handed Phil for leaving his blocks in dick crushing range, then started beating him. Norman brought out his sparklers, scraping a match across his sharp ass chin and lighting his sparklers with it in Phil's face, burning his eyeballs leaving him blind. Emma stepped in, intending to finish what she started. She pulled out his eyeballs, stomping on them creating a squishing sound. Connie ran towards them with her rabbit thing, wasting no time to smash his knees with it. Phil was still smiling because he's too dumb to cry or even have any reaction other than to smile. Finally Ray had come to Phil's rescue, picking him up and running into the house. "Where we going?" Phil's dumbass asked. "To burn your ass like Dio burned Danny." Ray said. As they reached the entrance, the others were running after them assuming Ray was trying to save him, quickly catching up. Ray ran inside quickly locking the door. "Alright Phil, stay in here." Ray said, setting Phil inside of a tiny box. Phil made himself comfortable in the small box. Ray was peeing on the box, his urine acting as that fire starter stuff. He lit a match and set the box on fire, quickly peeing on everything else to burn the disgrace faster, soon peeing on himself and everyone else since they broke through the door. Their horrid screams of pain echoed through the houses walls, getting quieter and quieter until the only thing that could be heard was the peaceful crackling of the wood.


End file.
